


Girls Will Be Girls

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [60]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, brief glimpses of kingsman 2, not a lot of detail anywhere though, slight spoilers for the golden circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Prompt: Genderbend Eggsy and Roxy with eventual Harry/Girl!Eggsy and Merlin/Guy!Roxy?





	Girls Will Be Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Not a huge fan of genderbend so I didn't get too into anything here. Sorry for that.

Eggsy is tied to train tracks and she can’t move. Ropes encircle her legs and wrists, pin her spread-eagled to the rails. She can taste the lingering traces of Rohypnol filmed over her teeth. She wishes she had figured out what it was earlier. She wishes she hadn’t had any champagne at all. She wishes she could pull down her damn dress. 

Black lace might not have been the most practical spy outfit, but this was supposed to be a honeypot mission anyways, and Eggsy looks killer in black. She’s regretting deviating from her usual bulky shirts, jackets, and sweats now, though. 

Regrets it even more when that skeevy bloke from the club steps out of the shadows.  What the hell does this guy want with her? 

Eggsy strains against the ropes even harder. Like hell is she gonna let this guy see how scared she is. 

His questions come in staccato, Eggsy barely able to hear him over the pounding of blood in her veins, heart in her throat. 

“What the fuck is Kingsman? Who’s Harry Hart? Oh, and by the way, your friends are dead.” 

Full-blown panic sets in when the tracks beneath Eggsy start to rumble and a spotlight blinds her. 

“Is Kingsman worth dying for?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Eggsy yells through a raw throat. She’s going to die and it’s fucking bullshit, but she’s come too far to betray Kingsman now. Besides, it’s not like there’s any time left to cut the ropes. She winces as the train barrels towards her and prepares herself for- 

Nothing, as it turns out. 

As far as Eggsy is concerned, Kingsman can fuck itself.

At least until she finds out she gets 24 hours to spend with Harry. It’s also more than a little satisfying to see that bastard Charlie get what he deserves. That just leaves her and Rocky, the only candidate who’s been tolerable through this whole thing. Eggsy would even go so far as to call them friends.

“Good luck,” Rocky says as they and their mentors part ways.

“Yeah, same to you,” Eggsy says with a cocky smile. “You’ll need it.” 

Rocky rolls his eyes, but the corner of his lips curve upwards. “See you soon, Eggsy.”

-

Eggsy relaxes back against the leather of Harry’s spare office chair, gazing up at the newspaper-plastered wall. It’s pretty impressive how many times Harry has saved the world. She wonders if she’ll ever have a record like his. 

If she even becomes a Kingsman in the first place. She still hasn’t passed yet, and everything is against her. 

“First lesson,” Harry says, “you should have asked me before taking a seat.” 

These upperclass gits have too many rules; how can Eggsy possibly be expected to remember them all. Her heart sinks with a sigh. She’s out of her league, and she knows it. 

“Second lesson,” Harry says, and her heart falls further. “How to make a proper martini.” 

Eggsy looks up, her eyes sparking with interest. “ _Yes,_ Harry.”

-

Arthur studies Eggsy through rheumy eyes. “You might make a good Kingsman after all,” he says. 

It’s not meant to be flattering, Eggsy knows that much. All the ‘even thoughs’ are silent, but she can hear. 

_Even though you’re poor.  
_

_Even though you’re a woman.  
_

_Even though you’ll never really be one of us._

Eggsy gives him a tight smile in return. Wouldn’t want to be one of them anyways. 

“Shoot the dog.” 

Couldn’t be one of them anyways. 

-

Eggsy shrinks into herself as Harry berates her, but she doesn’t show it. She squares her shoulders and matches him, angry word for angry word. She has every right to be angry; what kind of person shoots their dog? 

“It was a blank, Eggsy. It was a fucking blank.” 

Like that makes it better. Still pulled the trigger, bruv. Eggsy says things she doesn’t even mean as her anger grows into something more uncontrollable. “Like my dad saved your life, even though your fuck up cost his.” The words are bitter in her mouth and she wishes she could take them back. 

“Can’t you see that everything I’ve done has about trying to repay him?” 

That cuts Eggsy to the very heart. What is she, then? An obligation fulfilled? A debt repaid? 

A mess to be sorted when Harry gets back.

-

Except Harry doesn’t come back. 

Instead Eggsy goes up into space to fire missiles at satellites, and Rocky sneaks into the bunker posing as Arthur. 

They save the world. 

Eggsy wonders what’s on the cover of _The Sun_ that day. 

-

When Eggsy next sees Harry, she can’t really believe it. It’s him, albeit missing an eye and his memory. But it’s _him._  

She’ll do anything to get him back. Including, as it turns out, threatening to shoot a puppy. It makes her heart sick even to aim the gun at the little pup, but at least she gets to yell at Harry for it. “What about you, Harry? You were sick enough to shoot a puppy, do you remember?” 

Harry does. 

He wraps his arms around Eggsy, and she melts into him with a sigh. It’s everything she never knew she wanted. 

-

They save the world again, together this time. 

And Eggsy decides she’s never going to be without Harry again.


End file.
